erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
WITCH vs RWBY
WITCH vs RWBY is the thirty-first battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the sixth of Season 3. It features the guardians of Kandrakar, WITCH, battling the huntresses in training of Beacon Academy, RWBY. It was published on March 25, 2016. Cast Lauren Flans as Will Vandom Kimmy Gatewood as Irma Lair Lilly Singh as Taranee Cook Michelle Glavan as Cornelia Hale Anna Akana as Hay Lin Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose Kara Eberle as Weiss Schnee Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna Barbara Dunkelman as Yang Xiao Long Taylor McNee as Penny Polendina (speaking cameo) Lyrics Vandom's lines appear in pink, Irma Lair's in blue, Taranee Cook's in orange, Cornelia Hale's in green, Hay Lin's in sky blue, Ruby Rose's lines appear in red, Weiss Schnee's in white, Blake Belladonna's in black, Yang Xiao Long's in yellow, and Penny Polendina's in bright orange.* 'WITCH:' Guardians, unite! We’re Summoning Water, Fire, Earth, and Air! Queens of owning this angsty gang? Lair’s truly the heir! We’re sure for sure that our verses provide sufficient burns! Guarding the Earth, putting the hurt on these girls in combat skirts! And what’s worst? These Western wenches branching for the East: A Red Riding Hood rip-off followed by Snow White and The Beast? A quintet with quintessence quenches these huntresses of Beacon, Who have seemingly lost it all, well, we are unbeaten! Getting mocked by Goldilocks, flower pots, the posh and goths? Well, it’s not unexpected by the lot obsessed with bright rocks! Weiss thinks that she can handle us? Psh, this isn’t a recital! So break a leg, Xiao Long, ‘cause your failure will be Vytal! 'RWBY:' Challenging a team as pure as Rubies? Let’s start this battle with a Yang! With the beaming heir of a Schnee, and the former femme fatale of White Fang I will take Will head on. In the end, she will know this: we got guns and Roses! Suppose this: fists and explosives will catch anything getting away with under our noses We’re down to kick magic butt! We’re resourceful, on the battlegrounds, and we’re proud. Mess about, you’ll get wrapped around, slashed up and down by Gambol Shroud, While I’m the highness that’s finessed her lines, which bites colder than the ice! While I Burn any magic-less Witch that tries to put up a fight! Team RWBY, who fought these botched elements who lost relevance! You can’t touch me, I could beat you without using my semblance! We train for years. And we’re feared! Vandom’ll see some agony! Bow before our peers. You can bow before my ears! Now that’s a cat-astrophe! (..Yang, really?) 'WITCH:' It’s no fuss, your punches will be crushed into Dust in a rush, And we’ll dunk on you hunter punks and feed you to Blunk! We freed Meridian from evil! You couldn’t take on Mary Poppins? There’s no safe-Haven stopping these bars that we’re dropping! You couldn’t fight fire with a spartan, you don’t have what it takes! Weiss is just a snow-flake, with Ruby’s sister a silly Super Saiyan fake! And then there’s Ruby, Working with a criminal who robbed the humans' stores! These huntresses aren’t heroes anymore; they’re broken up and Nevermore! 'RWBY:' Salutations! There’s a Penny for your thoughts, we’ve got combat ready bots! We’ve fought Ursas, Romans, and monsters a lot, you don’t have a shot! You dolts are embarrassing yourselves. We’re squashing these pink perky poopy pumpkins. You’re supposed to keep moving forward, not worry over nothing. Crescent Rose is meant for foes, these peasants pose no threat to Remnant’s own! You haven’t met our threshold, we’ll own you tenfold, you better know our lines are gold! You’ve been pigeonholed into Disney’s forgotten fairy tale fictions! We may spit from a Rooster’s Teeth, but we know you’re all CHYKNs! 'WITCH:' CHYKNs?! The way you’re spittin’, you’d be screaming, “I’m a victim!" Your Sun’s facing an eclipse, and your fates are looking Grimm! Your silver eyes won’t stop us! You’re losing Salem; it’s the world we’re savin’! We are, we are, we are, WITCH! Making you disappear like a Raven! 'RWBY:' WHAT?! Yang, calm down. Let me at her, let me at her! You know, for masters of the elements, you act like nothing matters. Because this was your most important battle of all, and you went and failed it. But for Team RWBY, you can say that we …nailed it! Trivia *This is the first battle of Season 3 to not feature a guest writer. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:WITCH vs RWBY Category:Team Battles Category:TKandMit